The Antagonist
by Mysterymask
Summary: Zelgius, the great Black Knight of Tellius, finds himself at the mercy of Ganondorf. What is Ganon's new plan this time? Will Zelgius surrender to him? And when put to the test, can an antagonist be a hero? First story. Reviews welcomed. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Zelgius hit the ground with a loud thump. He breathed heavily, finding it difficult to get air. He hadn't fought so hard since his last battle with Ike that caused his death, before the goddess Ashera revived him. Quickly getting to his feet, he slashed at his opponent with all his might. They however blocked it with much ease. They then used their sword to inter lock with Zelgius sword. Prying it from his hand they swung it across the night sky. It landed a good distance away from the battle.

The force caused Zelgius to fall back to the ground. He rolled across the ground to avoid his opponent's attacks until he reached his sword. He jumped to his feet, gripping the sword firmly and blocked the other man's attack just in time. However the force was unbelievable. He clumsily fell to the ground once again. His opponent then spoke in a rather scraggly voice that he was not familiar with.

" So you are the great Black Knight of Tellius I've been hearing about…pathetic. I've had more trouble kidnapping a princess then fighting you. How disappointing…I might as well be rid of you now."

Zelgius managed to get to his feet once again before speaking.

"Who are you and what means do you have here?"

The man laughed before raising his hand to Zelgius.

"Fool! You really do not know me? Truly disgraceful."

Just then a strange white light began to shine off of the man's hand. It formed into three small triangular shapes. Zelgius stared at the symbol realizing he had once seen the object before.

"I am Ganon! The future king of Hyrule, the triforce of power!"

"The triforce…. I've heard of that before but I am not to familiar with-"

"Are you kidding me?" The man stated sternly." You really don't know anything, do you?" Zelgius stared blankly at Ganon simply causing him to sigh.

"Since you appear useless to me I might as well kill you now." Ganon swung his sword fiercely and slashed at Zelgius' head. Luckily for Zelgius, his helmet protected him from certain death. It however flew off as he hit the ground, revealing his face.

Zelgius looked up with sharp emerald green eyes as he regained his ability to see as it was lost for a few moments after the attack. His dark blue hair blew slightly from the wind and his head instantly began to hurt. He heard intense laughter from the other man and looked in his direction.

"A child!" Ganondorf laughed pointing to Zelgius." Now that your helmet is off, I can see that you are no more than a mere child! No wonder you are so foolish." Zelgius sat up slightly in pain as he spoke to the man.

"I am older than I look. Child? I think not."

Ganondorf stared for a while before approaching him.

"So this is what the so called 'General Zelgius' looks like? And you are considered intimidating?" Zelgius held his ground and kept his same facial expression, however he was shocked that this man knew he was both the Black Knight and General Zelgius.

"How do you-?" He began only to be cut off again.

"The great General Zelgius, hiding away in the form of the Black Knight, one of the branded, the thing everyone hates. Tried to destroy this land using the power of the Dark God…"

Ganondorf smirked as the man grew stiff." I know everything about you as I do any villain. So I ask you, as pathetic and clueless as you are, why do you sit here and mope while you could work up another plan?"

Zelgius scoffed at the man before folding his arms and turning slightly to the side.

"Why should I bother? There is a group who defeated me before and they could do it again." Ganondorf glared at Zelgius with a disgusted look.

"Giving up that easily will get you nowhere you idiot! That is why you think of a better plan that will certainly work, a different plan that won't be defeated."

"You are one to talk Ganondorf. Different plan? Over throw the princess of Hyrule and imprison her…. real diverse. And unlike you I have been defeated by a large group a f mercenaries while you my friend were defeated by a peasant boy." Zelgius felt himself being pinned against a wall soon after the statement.

" Boy don't you get smart with me. You know I could kill you with my hands tied. Watch yourself." Zelgius struggled finding it impossible to push the man off or even move for that matter. "What do you want of me?" He asked sternly.

"Simple. I came here to make a deal with you. If you work under me as a villain, I will not kill you." Zelgius shook his head defiantly.

"You are the last person I would ever trust Ganondorf. Also whatever your plan may be, it will surly fail." Ganondorf shook his head and smirked.

"Being how ridiculously weak you are, I should just kill you, but I won't because I need you to work for me. In fact you have no choice but to join and work under me." Ganondorf pushed him to the ground and stepped firmly on his torso, pinning him to the floor.

" You work for me now, and I suggest that you have no objections unless you wish to suffer more than you already will." He pulled Zelgius to his feet and snapped his fingers. Zelgius felt a strange feeling around his body as everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hear voices…who are they? Where am I? I can't see a single thing. It's rather cold. Am I dead?"

"Zelgius! Wake up you fool!"

"That is him isn't it?"

"Of course it is! Wake the hell up!"

Zelgius felt a chilling splash on his face. His green eyes shot open as he sat up from the rude awakening.

"Well I'll be, it is you after all!"

Zelgius turned his attention to the two very familiar faces watching him.

"Ashnard? Petrina?" He asked in shock.,

"Who else would it be? We got a second chance too you know." Petrina stated as she walked across the room to the edge of his bed.

"Aren't you looking like a hot mess? Ganon did you over pretty well didn't he?"

She messed up his hair even more than it already was. Zelgius looked into the mirror at the other side of the room to see that he looked like a disaster. Everything was out of place.

"You look like you woke up from a long night of rough sex!" Ashnard stated laughing, much to Zelgius' lack of amusement.

"Shut it…" he said to both of them as he smoothed down his hair.

"Where is this?" he began to ask.

"This is where Ganon takes you when he sees you worthy of working for him. Isn't it great to be a villain again?"

Zelgius sat silently as he stared at the wall.

"Don't tell me you don't want this Zelgius." Ashnard said sternly.

"The Dark God gave us our lives back if we behaved ourselves. You know she will dispose of us for this."

"No! When this plan kicks into action, the Dark God won't have any power over us anymore." Petrina said as she backed away from the bed.

Zelgius sighed and stared up at them.

"I am not a villain. I was hoping to achieve something for the better."

"You are now…" called a voice from the corridor. Ganondorf stepped into the room with his arms folded. Zelgius watched as Petrina and Ashnard quickly bowed down to him until he gave them permission to stop.

"Dragging me here against me own will…who do you think you are?"

Ganon smiled at Zelgius sinisterly.

"You belong to the villains now. You should be proud."

"You explained how you thought I was pathetic and worthless so what is the point here? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Both Ashnard and Petrina stared at Zelgius then turned towards Ganon who signaled them to leave. Without hesitation, they both exited the room.

" Look, I already told you that you had no choice but to become a villain once again. If you continue to object to this, pain will be brought upon you. Do you understand?"

"I care nothing of your pitiful threats. Say as you please. No amount of pain will change my mind."

"So you rather go back to that pitiful life you had. Roaming without a purpose. Hated by all. Never understood. What if you could be rid of Tellius Zelgius? Isn't that what you wanted all along? No one understood what you truly wanted did they? We villains are often misunderstood Stay with us, and your life with have a purpose."

Zelgius looked at his bed sheets that he sat on. He stayed silent for a good while before looking up at Ganondorf.

"As if you care about my thoughts. I know you are just using everyone here for you benefit. After you succeed, you'll just be rid of everyone. You made promises with these people and brainwashed them into believing you. Is that not the case?"

Ganondorf sat there with the same smirk stuck on his face.

"Is that what you really believe? All right the, go tell about it. However, what shall you say to these people, tell them the exact 'facts'? Not only do you have me to deal with, but no one will even believe you."

Ganon turned back to Zelgius as his tone became soft and gentle as if he cared for him.

"Think about it Zelgius. To be understood, to be cared about, just think about it."

Ganon left the room as Zelgius sat quietly on the bed. He was unable to think completely. He looked out a near by window, it was raining heavily outside. He then mumbled to himself, "A purpose…"


	3. Chapter 3

The auditorium was filled to the brim with villains, young and old, beginners and veterans. There was a massive amount of chatter between the one's that knew one another as acquaintances, some began fighting and arguing with others. The massive room was then filled with cheers of many as Ganondorf came onto the stage. Many others sat silently, uncaring about anything but themselves. Ganondorf held up his hand, instantly silencing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I bring you all here for many reasons, but before we begin, congratulations, you have all been deemed worthy of working under me."

The crowd cheered wildly once and once again Ganondorf silenced them.

"I bring you here simply because of the fact that all of us have been beaten and humiliated by these so called 'heroes'. It grows tiring does it not?"

The crowd began to yell in anger from the shear thought of being defeated on a constant of bases. A large screen rolled down behind Ganondorf as he began showing pictures of these heroic figures.

"People such as Mario, Samus and my least favorite, Link!"

The anger in Ganon's voice was very evident at this point. Zelgius stared at the picture of Link. The man was tiny. He stood nearly two feet under Ganon and he certainly didn't have a strong build.

"These people have defeated us time and time again! We will no longer tolerate this! We will take what is rightfully ours!

The crowd cheered once again as he continued on.

"We will be rid of these heroes and succeed in claiming the world as ours!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Ganondorf looked through the crowd. His eyes met two sharp, piercing green eyes that he was all too familiar with.

"I knew you would show up Zelgius…"

Ganondorf walked off the stage. Zelgius narrowed his eyes as the crowd stood to leave the auditorium.

Zelgius walked to his room, staring blankly in front of himself. He came to a halt as he heard a voice call to him.

"Zelgius!"

Zelgius turned to see Petrina catching up to him. At first he thought about turning away and continuing to walk but decided against it.

"Zelgius I heard your conversation with Ganon. You can't keep hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"You know what. You can't keep hiding from what you are anymore!"

Zelgius stared down at the woman and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't say it…"

"You're a villain Zelgius!"

With that he turned away and headed in the opposite direction of her. She called back to him but he continued on in hope of losing her. He stormed out the door into the chilling, wet air. It was merely drizzling now. He continued treading through the wet grass until he came to an entrance to the forest. He heard her voice again. Spinning around, he gave her a face that was quite unsettling.

"What? What could you possibly want? If it is about being a villain I wish not to hear about it."

"Zelgius will you just except this? I mean why are you so upset about it?

"Because I am not a villain. I never have been. If you want to screw up your life again go right ahead. However, I am not. I am leaving this place and going back to where I belong."  
>"No your not…"<p>

"And why is that?"

" Ganon will kill you if you try to leave this place. So either way you're going to get killed. Just stay here."

Zelgius' eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her.

"No…no I will not. I messed up my life before Petrina. Why in the world when I've been given a second chance would I do it again?"

"Because before now you had no purpose! You just roamed around the land of Tellius without a reason for being! Zelgius, now you can have a purpose. You can start out new and live a better life with these people. We're a team and we'll achieve this goal together."

Will you even listen to yourself? Petrina, these people don't care about you, me or anyone. They are in this for their issues and they couldn't care less weather everyone lives or dies. And Ganondorf? He'll kill everyone once he doesn't need us anymore. Do you really think he gives a damn about us?"

"Zelgius your wrong! I don't know why you of all people would act this way. It makes no sense since you are probably the loneliest one here! If you think that way, fine! Ganon will be rid of you."

Petrina turned to walk away as he shirt snagged on a branch. She pulled away causing the thin fabric to rip, revealing the brand on her chest. Zelgius' eyes ran down on it, then back to her.

"I forgot you were one of them."

She turned away from him and sighed.

"Just leave it Zelgius."

"Now that is something you can't hide from…"

He gripped her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Its been ages since I've seen another branded. Every time I see one… I just…I don't know."

Petrina stared down, seeing that Zelgius was still holding her hand.

"Um… you can let go…"

He stared down at her for a while before speaking.

"What plans do you have tonight?"

"None. Why?"

She stared into his eyes into his eyes, which had a strange shine in them. Zelgius never quite remembered how it all; happened that night, but he found himself laying next to her. It wasn't love or anything, but both were just in the heat of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zelgius stared blankly at the ceiling. He seemed as if in a daze until he heard a voice speak quietly next to him.

"That was amazing Zelgius. You must have had a lot of practice."

Zelgius simply shrugged, continuing to stare into space.

Well I'm not sure how many times I have made love with someone. I never kept track Petrina."

"Has every time been with different people?"

Yes, I have never been in an actual relationship…"

Petrina stared in his direction with a smirk on her face. She instantly let out a small laugh before nudging him on the shoulder.

"You're a man whore!"

Zelgius simply rolled his eyes at the statement and sat up in bed. The sheets rolled down his body, revealing him to Petrina. She stared and his toned back and the brand on his shoulder that marked him. Without thinking she reached up and trailed her fingers slowly down his back causing him to jump at the ticklish sensation. Petrina laughed at his reaction before moving up and planting a few kisses along his neck, causing him to let out a small moan.

"Petrina, have you not had enough?"

"Yes, I have but your body is just tempting me."

She then began sucking on his neck with all her force. Zelgius quickly moved to push her away, hearing a loud pop noise as she let go. As if knowing what to expect, he looked into the mirror to she a hickey on his neck.

"Petrina!"

She simply laughed at him as she reached up and playfully messed up his hair.

"Put a concoction on it or something. It will heal a little faster."

She jumped off of his bed and began to re dress herself before turning back in his direction.

"Well I'm off. Good luck hiding that thing.

Petrina left him as he looked at the hickey through the mirror. It was small, but still noticeable. He groaned as he began scanning through his things to look for something to hide it.

The dining room was filled with multiple people as they began eating. Some of them simply watched others eat while some just didn't come at all. Zelgius sat alone at the far edge of the dinning hall and didn't bother eating any breakfast. He held his neck as if pretending it was sore or something. He suddenly looked up as someone sat down next to him and began devouring their food like a pig. Somewhat amused, Zelgius decided to time the person for how long it took them to eat. In the end, he came up with fifthteen seconds. The person gave out a loud burp as the reached into the middle off the table to collect some more food. They finally noticed Zelgius watching them.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Zelgius stared up at the person, finally realizing who the actually were.

"You are Bowser…correct?"

Bowser rolled his eyes at him before answering.

"Well duh! And you didn't answer my question. Also if you are watching me because you want my food, get your own!"

"I do not care for what you're eating. Also I am known as The Black Knight from the land of Tellius."

"Never heard of you or that place."

Zelgius watched as Bowser went back to his food and didn't know weather to be offended or embarrast at how unimportant he was to him, but he chose neither.

"I am not that famous. I know that much."

Bowser just looked at him as he stuffed his face again, his facial expression looking as if he was annoyed with Zelgius' presence, however it quickly went away.

"So, being a villain, what did you do?"

"I'm not a – I mean I tried to…um … destroy the land of Tellius because… because I hate all the other races there. My race is the only superior race."

Zelgius quickly began to think about the lie he was making and criticize it.

"Branded…a superior race? Am I an idiot?"

Bowser simply smiled as he wiped food from his face.

"Not half bad! You're still not as evil as me though."

"Don't you only kidnap Princess Peach because you want to marry her? That doesn't sound too evil to me. Also why wouldn't you simply ask her?"

"Come on! Look at me! Do you think she would say yes to this?

Zelgius shrugged.

"I guess not. Also, Mario doesn't seem like much of a threat to me. Really short actually."

"Rule number one newb, never underestimate the ability of a hero…"

"That seems a bit hypocritical for you Bowser since you always talk about how weak he is…"

"Leave me alone!"

Bowser began to pout as he turned away from Zelgius. Zelgius raised his eyebrow at the childish behavior that Bowser gave off before turning as his name was called out.

"Hey Zelgius!"

He looked up to see Ashnard approaching him.

"Why aren't you eating? The food is amazing here!"

"I know right?"

Ashnard turned towards Bowser with a rather confused look on his face.

"When did you two become acquainted?"

"Just a little while ago…why?"

Ashnard just shrugged before leaning slightly over the table.

"Anyway, eat something. You don't know what you're missing."

"I'm not very hungry right now…"

Ashnard watched as Zelgius shifted slightly as his arm began growing tired of covering his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"Oh nothing, I just slept strangely last night, that's all."

Ashnard curiously moved closer to Zelgius before speaking.

"Let me see it."

"Oh no thank you I'm fine…"

"Let me just snap it back into place for you."

"No Ashnard really."

"Just let me-"

Ashnard began fighting with Zelgius as he tried to move his hand from his neck. Bowser realized than Zelgius had been holding his neck for a while. He suddenly griped Zelgius' hand and easily pried it from his neck. Ashnard stared at the mark on his neck before an enormous grin grew across his face.

"Zelgius! What have you been up to?"

Bowser's jaw dropped, spilling the content from his mouth onto the table. Zelgius just sighed turning away from the two in slight embarrassment.

"Nothing…just leave it."

Ashnard laughed as he playfully nudged Zelgius on the shoulder.

"Who was it?"

"Ashnard please…"

"Tell me!"

"Leave it alone…"

"Zelgius!"

"Ashnard enough!"

"Zelgius? That's your real name?"

Zelgius turned to Bowser in annoyance since he wasn't in the mood for his stupidity.

"Yes…why"

"Well…it's a funny name!"

Bowser began to laugh as Zelgius simply shook his head and turned back towards Ashnard who had grow an even bigger smirk on his face.

"It was Petrina, wasn't it?"

"How can you be so sure?"

Ashnard's grin grew even bigger than Zelgius thought possible as he leaned over the table to whisper in his ear.

"I saw her go into your room with you last night. Not only that, but let's just say that Petrina isn't….the quietest one when it comes to sex."

Zelgius groaned as he realized that the secret was out at that point.

"I told her that she would wake the entire house up if she kept being that loud numerous times…"

At that point both Bowser and Ashnard were bursting into laughter.

"I heard it too but I didn't think that it was you in there with her! That bed sounded like it was gonna snap!

Zelgius glared at Bowser as a slight blush began to for on his face.

"She should have been quieter"

"Oh please Zelgius! You know that you loved the way she screamed as you rammed her!"

Zelgius face-palmed as his face now grew as red as his cape.

"Okay enough! Let us leave the subject."

Ashnard calmed his laughter with a long sigh before patting Zelgius on the back.

"Okay fine. I guess this is where I leave you two."

Bowser waved as Zelgius just watched him go, thinking back to before his death. Ashnard and Petrina weren't friendly to him like they are now. So what was the point? Zelgius' thoughts were cut off as he heard Bowser ask him question.

"So how long have you been in the organization?"

Zelgius' mind shot back to what was happening right at the moment.

"I'm here…against my own will. But I'm not a villain, am I?"

"Uh…Zelgius?"

Zelgius shook his head trying to get it out of the clouds. He turned towards Bowser to say something but was cut off as an announcement came on the speakers.

"Everyone report to the auditorium after breakfast. I repeat, everyone return to the auditorium after breakfast."

Bowser stared up at the speakers then looked at Zelgius with an excited look on his face.

"Yes another speech! What do you think he'll say this time?"

After Zelgius said nothing and stared blankly at the wall, Bowser just sighed.

"Well, I'm off. Don't be late!"

As Bowser left to enter the auditorium, Zelgius began drifting off into his mind again.

"What does Ganondorf want with us? He's only tried to capture Hyrule so what now? World domination? Somehow…just somehow I think this doesn't have to do with ruling the world…"

Zelgius stood up and turned towards the auditorium. He had no choice but to go there to find out what the plan was. He walked briskly with mixed emotions of anger, confusion, and fear for what he would hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As time went by, Ganon continued to call upon his minions for conferences three times a week. The first few days seemed to drag but Zelgius found that he had already been there for four whole months. He soon got accustomed to the schedule and pretty much forgot what he was there for. Or at least buried those thoughts into the back of his mind. Today was another conference, but what Zelgius didn't realize was that today wasn't going to be any ordinary day. The auditorium was once again filled with everyone from before. Zelgius moved through the crowd without paying attention to where he was going. He accidentally crashed into someone causing them to stumble forward. The person regained their balance and glared in his direction As Zelgius looked over the individual he noticed that they looked a lot like Link, the triforce or courage. However their skin and clothing were much darker. He could also see that their eyes were a fierce glowing red. Zelgius stepped back, apologizing to them before stepping around them to continue looking for a seat. He found one at the far end of the first ten rows from the stage. He looked slightly at the nearby clock to see that it was ten.

"Where is he? This meeting was supposed to start at nine forty five."

Zelgius then noticed that Bowser and Ashnard were approaching him. They both took seats next to him and stared towards the stage.

"He's not here yet?"

"No."

"Have met anyone new?"

"No."

"Have you seen Petrina recently?"

"No."

Bowser stared at Zelgius before nudging him on the shoulder and pouting.

"Oh come on! I'm trying to start a conversation here! You can at least hold your end of it!"

Zelgius ignored the comment and turned to his right as Petrina came down the steps and sat next to him.

"Hey look it's your girlfriend!"

Zelgius groaned at Ashnard's comment. He was hoping that after all this time he would have forgotten about it. Petrina simply rolled her eyes at Ashnard's childish comment and looked at Zelgius.

"It seems that your hici is finally gone. I told you it would heal fast."

Zelgius sighed as he heard Bowser and Ashnard trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Petrina joined in as she playfully messed up Zelgius' hair. Zelgius heard someone behind him mumble something to themselves and turned around to see those glaring red eyes looking towards him again. Somehow Zelgius felt intimidated. He quickly fixed his hair and turned around just as Ganondorf appeared on the stage.

"Forgive me for being late. I'm sorry."

The crowd broke into cheers as Ganon waved towards them.

"Yes. Thank you. But please quiet down because today is a VERY special day."

Zelgius swallowed hard. He did NOT like the way he said that.

"We will finally get this plan under way!"

The crowd began cheering even more wildly than before however, Zelgius grew stiff.

"We are plotting the demise of the one and only…SMASH KINGDOM!"

There was a long silence in the crowd after his statement. Zelgius watched as Bowser jumped out of his seat and walked down towards the stage.

"My good lord Ganon, you do realize how dangerous that would be. The Smash Kingdom holds the Smash Palace. Their security is fierce there. Not only that but, you know Master and Crazy hand have stepped up that security after Tabuu attacked. And their army…. oh their army. They are a force to be wrecking with. That's because the army consists of almost every hero we can think of! You and I would know that better than anyone since we were members at the Smash Palace!"

The crowd consisted of multiple gasps and screams from what was said. Zelgius found himself at a lost of words as well.

"Yes Bowser I know how illogical it may seem, but that is the very reason that I'm attacking there."

"What? Are you insane? My lord they would-"

"Allow me to finish Bowser."

Bowser stepped down and bowed his head at Ganondorf.

"Please forgive me my lord."

"Now where was I? To start off, I decided to attack the Smash Palace because of the recent events that are happening there. They have recently opened up another tournament. This means that all of the smashers will be there. That means we won't have to go from land to land to exterminate them all and that helps because we won't have to worry about attacking one land and having word get out to all the others of our plans. Yes...I know it may seem risky, but I have already created a plan for that. I have found Tabuu again."

"You mean he wasn't really gone?"

"Yes Bowser someone like Tabuu couldn't be defeated by those weakling.

He is not as lifeless as you think. In fact he has quite the personality. But anyway, I made a deal with him. If he worked with me to create more difficulties for the smashers without making it obvious that it was him behind it all, I would give him a piece of the share. This helps because the smashers will be so focused on his problems that it will become much easier to sneak past them. Also Master Hand has stepped up with the security, however he foolishly left the underground maze unsecured. I guess he felt that if no one knew about it, he wouldn't have to secure it. Not the brightest bulb on the planet but I guess it works in our favor. We will use the maze but do not fear getting lost. Being a former smasher myself, I know the maze like the back of my hand. Also, a group of my minions will sneak into the palace before us and secretly destroy the weaponry of our enemy. Without weapons or numbers like ours they will have no prayers of defeating us."

The crowd began mumbling among themselves and asking questions.

"Do you think this is really going to work?"

"Will we be able to take hostages?"

Ganondorf grinned evilly as he heard the curiosity forming within the group.

"Yes I know you all have questions to ask me but I can't answer them at the moment. However, I will say that hostages are out of the question. Yes I would love to watch them withering in pain as well but, due to the strength we're dealing with, it would prove to be too risky. If they were left alive they could rebel. If they rebelled, other would do the same and they could possibly over power us. Not to give them too much credit but we must consider how many times these people defeated us. I shall also share that the attack we plan will happen in about a month. We need a long while to get there so it must be this time. I will tell you all now to be prepared. I want everyone to be well fed, well rested, and well aware of his or her surroundings. The crowd cheered wildly as Ganon walked of the stage with confidence. Bowser stared into space as if trying to comprehend the information. Ashnard and Petrina were both speaking about the speech, with excitement in their voices however, Zelgius was completely horrified.

"One month, that's it. A mere month left. Then we attack the Smash Kingdom, with every smasher living there."

Zelgius began to bring the thoughts that he had hidden deep within his mind back to the surface again. As he began to truly comprehend his situation, he realized how much trouble he was in for.

"Oh no…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zelgius stood behind Ashnard as if he were some sort of protection. He could hear Ganondorf speaking in the background and could see everyone diligently listening to him. Rain was pouring down on the crowd, soaking everyone. Zelgius' drenched bangs hung over his face, hiding the look of despair in his eyes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Zelgius' mind wandered away once again causing him to tune out every sound around him.

"Zelgius?"

He looked up to see Petrina staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on with you? You've been all over the place for the past few days. You better get your act together if you don't want to be killed."

Zelgius brushed his bangs out of his face and quickly hid is looks of worry away.

"I'm alright. I'm just a little concerned."

"With what?"

"Nothing…"

Zelgius tried to quickly end the conversation only to find that his legs wouldn't move

"Zelgius, what are you concerned about?"

"…."

Petrina just sighed as her lack of patients settled in. She began pushing Zelgius from behind to try to make him walk. Zelgius finally felt the blood running to his legs and began to walk on his own. Petrina began to move next to him; constantly throwing him looks of worry and confusion. She however turned her attention over to Ashnard and Bowser who were only a few steps ahead of them.

"I want to take that stupid plumber's head off! Then Princess Peach will be all mine!"

Ashnard shook his finger in Bowser's direction.

"No hostages remember?"

"Ugh. Yeah I forgot. That kind of takes the fun out of this though. Oh well I guess our safety is more important."

Ashnard grew a sinister grin on his face and pounded his fist into his hand.

"Now Ike will pay for defeating me. He will regret ever being born!"

" Ike has definitely gotten stronger from this last time you fought him. Also Ike isn't the kind of man to regret his doings. Don't be careless."

Everyone stared in Zelgius' directions with looks of surprise and annoyance.

"Of course I know that! He wouldn't be strong enough this time though."

"Well how would you know that? You haven't seen him in years."

"Well neither have you so how would you know that he has even gotten any stronger? He could just be lazing around."

"You obviously know nothing about Ike Ashnard…"

At this point Petrina quickly stepped in between both men and turned towards Zelgius.

" Why are you supporting the enemy? You are really acting weird Zelgius. You've been acting like this ever since you got here. Always siding with them. Remember that conversation we had the first night you got here when it was pouring out like it is today?"

"You mean the night when we-."

Zelgius instantly stopped as he heard Ashnard and Bowser once again failing at covering up their laughter.

"Yeah you said that you didn't want to be a part of this. That you thought this was wrong. At first I thought it was you being your normal hesitant self but now…"

Ashnard and Bowser had stopped laughing at this point. Both of them wore straight faces.

"What do you mean you don't want to be part of this?"

Zelgius' eyes trailed over to both Bowser and Ashnard as he sighed. His mind quickly began to race.

"Great…now what should I do? Should I just tell them how I truly feel? Will they hate me? They've cared for so long now… but would they?"

Petrina stepped closer to Zelgius now wearing a look of slight anger.

"You really don't want to be part of this do you?"

"No I don't. I never have thought this was a good idea. This is just going to get us all killed. And besides, this is wrong. All of it is wrong. Do you really think you can trust Ganondorf's plan? Do you really think he cares about all of you? This plan has so many faults! Ganondorf is putting his trust into Tabuu who has already deceived him once. And Bowser, you're putting your trust into a man who has already deceived you in the subspace battle. Why can't we just leave now and forget this ever happened?"

Zelgius looked up to see everyone staring at him with intimidating expressions on their faces.

"So it looks like we have a non believer. So you really want to leave? Should I tell this to Lord Ganon?"

Zelgius looked at Ashnard and swallowed hard. Bowser quickly moved towards Zelgius and grabbed him by the collar.

"Do you think you have a choice in this? You think you can just run away? Ganondorf can always see you!"

Petrina looked over as Ganondorf came over to address them about falling behind.

"What's going on over here? We can't afford to lose any time."

"Wait Zelgius has something he wants to tell you my lord."

Ganondorf looked over at Bowser, and then quickly looked over at Zelgius. Zelgius looked around to see all of their eyes watching him.

"…. I've…lost my train of thought…sorry."

Ganondorf just stared at him then signaled everyone to catch up. Petrina, Bowser and Ashnard all glared at Zelgius as they left him behind.

" Non supporters will be punished. Watch your back."

Zelgius, seeing that he had nowhere to go, continued to follow the crowd despite his situation. His mind once again began to fade into his deep thoughts.

"Why? Why did I say anything? I didn't want to lose their kindness… but it's too late now. They've all been brainwashed. Just like everyone else. They're just pawns in Ganondorf's plan. I guess I'm next. Now that I'm hated once again…what will happen? Will I become like them? Will I commit these deeds? Will Ashera pardon me? Oh why do I even bother? What is the point of living anymore? I'm so stupid. I had friends for the first time in my life and now their gone."

Zelgius looked off into the distance to see the crowd all listening to what Ganon had to say. Among them was his used to be friends. Zelgius' bangs fell over his eyes again as they began to water. He hadn't cried for anything in years. He quickly shook the tears away before they managed to fall and continued on towards the crowd.

"Am I really a villain?"


End file.
